Wayward Angel
by PepperVix
Summary: A wily young boy appears on Chloe's doorstep, young though he is he's sharper than Chloe is prepared to deal with. Though he appears pliable, Samael has been through too much to allow himself to be strung around by mere humans.
1. The Boy Who Fell From Heaven

It's raining. A slumped form quivers, rattled and maybe a little bit out of it. Wet rivulets drip down his cheeks and gather at his chin, and he shakes them away, dazed.

"Kid."

He raises his pounding head slowly, vision swimming, ears ringing. Lights blur and coalesce, he blinks against the neon, uncomprehending. As the ringing in his ears subsides the roar of a great beast shocks him to his feet once more. Tripping over himself, he stumbles back, hitting a wall, eyes wild and searching.

"Hey, kid."

He's watching in horror as lines of growling metal objects inch down the street.

"Kid."

He gasps as a hand rests on his shoulder, turning.

A craggy face grins down at him with yellowing teeth. His eyes have a strange glossy quality. Startled, he yelps, twisting out of his grip and bursting out of the alley. The rain flattens his dark hair to his forehead in seconds, quickly soaking his clothes. He's shoved and pushed around through crowds of shuffling feet and is eventually regurgitated onto a street corner, huffing and puffing.

Now that he's finally got the chance, he looks up. And up.

He can't even see the tops of some of them - they seem to reach the very heavens! He balks in astonishment.

_Where am I?_


	2. Lost Kid

He entered the station with the intent to talk with Lucifer, but to his disappointment found it bereft of a certain dark, vaguely irritating presence. He tried to catch the attention of a nearby officer, but like all the others this one seemed just as preoccupied. His existence goes further unheeded, and in a last-ditch effort, his eyes find a familiar face.

"Hey big guy!" Ella greets him, slugging him in the shoulder. Amenadiel, as always is confused by the gesture.

Amenadiel somehow gets her going on about something, but as an angel, he can remain patient and courteous to the human.

"Oh yeah, it's been a real doozy of a week. Almost everyone's assigned to cases, and everyone who's not is up to their ears in paperwork." The lab tech gestures to her room, currently cluttered with evidence bags, papers, and a few pieces spilling out onto the counter space. "As for mwa…" She sighs. "I'm in a similar boat, except for me, it's just buttloads of evidence." Amenadiel makes a face as she grabs a few bags for emphasis, one containing what looks to be a severed human finger.

"I'm just looking for Lucifer. Is he out on a case?" He asks, scanning the rest of the pile of evidence bags subtly, afraid of what he'd find.

"Oh, Luc?" She frowns, setting the bags back onto the pile. "I don't know. Haven't seen him around here lately." She shrugs. "But don't let that discourage ya, I saw Chloe around earlier today. I'm sure he's with her. It's just been so busy, they even pulled some kid off the street, he was just wandering around aimlessly, and the poor mite won't even speak!" She shakes her head, disapproving.

"You seem to have taken a liking," Amenadiel turns to see Dan entering her office. "Hey man." He greets as he notices Amenadiel. Ella shakes her head in indignation as he sets another bag on the counter. "I just need this phone checked, it was recovered on the scene." He says apologetically.

"Am I the only lab tech in this station?" She laments.

Dan shrugs. "If you need a break that badly, we could use a little of your Ella-ness if you want to help with the kid in there."

Ella's eyes light up. "Really?"

"We still haven't found out where he came from, and he's not talking. No harm in you taking a crack at it." Dan replies. Ella happily sets aside her work already.

"Right, I'll leave you to that. I can't expect Lucifer to answer his phone when I call, after all." Amenadiel says sarcastically.

Dan gives him a sympathetic look. "You could join us if you'd like, they should be coming back soon anyway, it was pretty open and shut as cases go."

Three forms slip into the observation room, Amenadiel leans against a wall while the others peer through the one-sided glass. The boy, despite not being particularly suspect, sits alone in place of the frequently accused. He sits in the interrogation chair like the situation he finds himself in was of his own choosing, sipping from a juice box as if it were a bottle of top-shelf vodka. Amenadiel decides something about the kid is achingly familiar.

Ella slides into the seat across from him and the kid turns towards the glass suspiciously. As Amenadiel gets a full look at him the inside of his brain sustains a minor implosion. His muscles slacken along with the line of his jaw as his astounded eyes try to process what they are seeing. "Lucifer…?" He mutters, nearing the glass with unsure steps, eyes crinkling in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Dan coughs, dubious eyes pulling away from the scene and resting on Amenadiel.

Amenadiel shakes his head, moving to enter the room himself to confirm what he was seeing.

"Hey! Hold on dude," Dan yelps, grabbing his arm hastily. "he isn't very comfortable with lots of people in the room at once." Dan informs, much less pitchy, pulling his hand away and returning it to his pocket.

"Hey buddy," they hear Ella speak through the intercom, both their heads turning back towards the glass, Amenadiel's face threaded with an anxiety that the detective remained ignorant of.

Lucifer watched her with an intentness that almost seemed aggressive, but his focus seemed mostly on sizing her up rather than hearing her out.

"Is it true they found you on the street?" She asked the kid version of his little brother, her voice rising with an incredulous inflection. Kid Lucifer's gaze narrows and he cocks his head slightly. "Do you remember how you got there? Did you get separated from somebody?" Amenadiel was having a hard time thinking straight.

Little Lucifer's stance becomes less calculated as she continues to talk, as he finally realizes her threat level is minimal. But other than that he makes no move to respond. As Ella gazes imploringly into his eyes he worries his lip, looking lost. Almost uncomprehending…

Even though Amenadiel thinks he understands why that might have been, he had a hard time believing it. Dan was leaning forward, looking expectant. Ella continued to press but with minimal luck.

Amenadiel senses the one-way conversation's impending end by the detective's slumped shoulders and apathetic features. Amenadiel, usually a man of action, now somewhat recovered from his brief lapse of bewilderment slips into the interrogation room, Dan doesn't notice until he sees him through the glass..

He registers Ella's shocked expression but he's already feeling a connection to this boy who couldn't be anyone other than his foolish little brother. "Lucifer." He states.

His little brother's eyes widen slightly, and his small form tenses, tiny shoulders tightening and hands forming fists as his eyes travel the new arrival with an obvious edge of intimidation. Lucifer doesn't recognize him, he isn't a child anymore. He kneels to make himself less intimidating, but the movement serves to only cause more tension. Ella is staring at him strangely.

"Amenadiel?" She aside whispers.

This seems to get a reaction out of the boy, whose gaze locked on to her like it's the only word he's understood. "Amenadiel?" He perks up, eyes suddenly hopeful.

Ella's confusion filled eyes slowly turn to Amenadiel as if demanding: explain.


	3. Mysterious Man

A child totters along a familiar trail, sunshine in her warm brown eyes and innocence in her smile. She is wrapped in a swath of white robes, and carries herself with a childish glee down to the bareness of her feet. She grips a comb in her right hand, it felt at home there so she brought it with her everywhere.

She combs the coat of a trailing lamb as she enters the far garden. A stone circle marks the center, and a grove of gargantuan trees stretch above. She looks around, as if expecting somebody. "'mendiel?" She squeaks, whipping her head around and weaving through trees in search of her brother. "'mendiel!" She shouts, a frown invading the joy present on her face. As if sensing her disappointment the lamb nudges her hand with its face. Her frown deepens as she strokes his coat, combing through the knotty wool until the lamb becomes agitated and wanders off. She trails after it in pursuit of comfort, a pout on her face.

She loses interest however when she spots someone else in the garden with her. A stranger, part of the host she had never seen perhaps? He appears to be sleeping, sitting against one of the trees. She hops closer, eyes wide as saucers as she goggles at his strange dark clothing. She pokes his face curiously, giggling as his head lolls sideways. "Wake up!" She shouts near his ear. This seems to provoke a reaction, however small. His eyes flutter for a second before they open, then another pair of saucer eyes meet hers, which are now crinkled in amusement.

"Ariel?" He says softly, mostly out of it. He feels his head, as if checking for where the bump was.

"You know my name!" She chirps, running her hands through her hair happily. "What's yours? And why are you wearing such weird clothing? Are you an archangel too?"

He shakes his head in confusion, ignoring her questions. She pouts again, pulling on his strange clothing in an effort to compel him to get up. He's like a statue, in that he doesn't even budge. His once wide eyed face settles into a look of annoyance as she continues to pull, grunting with effort. The expression seems much more natural on his face.

"Oh, come off it." He scolds her exasperatedly. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

She giggles, finally releasing his shirt. "You're funny." She tells him. "I've never seen you before."

He rolls his eyes, "yeah, well," he mutters, rooting around in his pockets and pulling out a small metallic looking bottle. "I came from somewhere a little bit warmer." He takes a long swig from the bottle, she's bouncing on the heels of her feet in anticipation but he takes his time.

"Where?" She blurts out when he finally comes up for air, wide eyed again. Was there really somewhere exotic like that? He snorts, ignoring her question again. She whines in indignation, flopping onto the ground next to him dramatically and clinging to his arm.

He stiffens, his expression twitching in annoyance. "Do you truly believe this impish behaviour will fly?" He complains.

She unearths her head from the folds of his clothing, tilting her head in confusion. "What's impish?" She squawks, but she hardly seems to care if she receives an answer or not seeing as she's already set her sights on something else. She squeals in delight at the sight of his dark curls, grubby hands grabbing handfuls. He winces, looking for all intents and purposes like a mall santa with a crying child on each knee.

"Bloody hell, were you always this overbearing?" He moans, trying not to wince too much at the pulling of his hair.

Ariel giggles, her hands loosening slightly. "You talk weird." She informs him.

He opens his mouth as if to provide an explanation, but the little angel has already started blabbering about something else.

"For heaven's sake-"

…..

**Hey there, just wanted to pop in at the end here to point some things out. I haven't been putting notes in ff because you have to write them directly into the document and i find that annoying a k. But a guest pointed out an inconsistency with the shows cannon so i wanted to say that the whole premise of this was based on my assumptions before watching season 4, since I wrote most of this before it came out. In the actual show Lucifer says "something something angels were born fully formed". When i heard that I realized this wouldn't be something that really followed cannon knowledge. But whetevs. **

**I didn't think the fandom was very active here, but i've actually been getting quite a lot of feedback, so thanks much Lucifans**


	4. very suspicious

Now it's Amenadiel who is seated at the interrogation chair, Ella and Dan looming over him like he's committed some unspeakable crime. "Excuse me..?" He prompts after a few moments of uncomfortably scrutinizing eye contact. The boy who had previously been in his chair stands off to the side, his cautious eyes taking in the trio with the same air of confusion, but with a great deal more frustration. Like he has something he wants to know but has no means of getting it.

"Talk." Ella drones, leaning forward in slow measured movements. "Why did our lost niño recognize you?"

"Do you know this kid?" Dan asks, adopting the same gruff, interrogating tone.

Amenadiel's gaze wanders to the aforementioned boy, and their eyes lock. Amenadiel is transfixed by the uncanniness of his eyes, and the way they catch the lighting and magnify it to an almost luminous quality, one that hardly fits with their human company. One uniquely characteristic to the purest type of angel, the children

"I know him personally. Because he's my brother." Amenadiel explains cautiously, watching for their reactions.

Ella lets out a short snort of laughter through her nose, running her hands over her face. "Your brother?" She asks dubiously.

"So… what, he just showed up at the precinct?" Dan mocks, testing his angelic patience. even if it did seem a bit unlikely...

Amenadiel waves a hand to beckon the boy. He looks dumbstruck, staring wide eyed at Amenadiel like he'd just sprouted a flower from his head. "It's okay," He reassures in the tongue of angels. "Come here."

Lucifer's eyes light up in a way they rarely did, and he takes a few unsure steps until he is standing somewhat close to Amenadiel. He suddenly looks shy as he sizes him up, biting his lip. "Where is Amenadiel?" He settles on finally.

Ella exhales in surprise and Dan begins to say something, but Amenadiel waves a silencing hand in their direction.

Amenadiel opens his mouth as if to answer his question, then changes his mind. "You're confused, aren't you? Have you been amongst humans before?" Amenadiel asks.

Lucifer scoffs, looking away. "I know all languages." He challenges as if he feels he's being mocked. "And of course I've been to earth, I'm practically the only one He sends nowadays." He spits, his eyes rising to challenge him once more but becoming visibly intimidated again by his greater height and mass.

"What language is that?" Ella mutters to Dan under her breath, quiet enough Amenadiel couldn't catch it.

"Lucifer, I'm uncertain of how you came to be in this world, but I am certain that you are lost to it without me to shepard you." Amenadiel states firmly. His plan was to force Lucifer to rely on him, knowing the gentle approach wasn't likely to work on someone like little Lucifer. He would only become suspicious and untrustful of him. He wouldn't trust him as far as he could throw him unless Amenadiel laid his motives bare and wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"These humans aren't like the ones you know. They rely mostly on themselves instead of god. They speak dozens of tongues you've never heard before. Their entire way of life is focused inwards and rarely extends outwards. Do you understand?" Scarcely could the enochian language sound harsh, but Amenadiel managed to tear the ability of speech right from little lucifer's throat. Amenadiel had even picked up on a minute tremble in the boy's hands that he had never seen in him when he had been of similar age.

"You need me. And I am willing to help you out since we are both of celestial makeup. We are kin, and that means we look out for each other." Amenadiel finished.

Little Lucifer swallowed. "Who are you?" He asked quietly.

"I'm your brother." Amenadiel answered uneasily, unsure how he would react if he learned exactly who he was.

Lucifer frowned. "I've never seen you before." His eyes were hard with mistrust.

Amenadiel began to sweat a little. He just wouldn't accept a vague answer. "I'm all you have."

Little Lucifer snorts, his sharp eyes finally unfocus into something more like indignation. "You're just trying to control me." He murmurs, although he already seems resigned to his fate.

He turns back to the expectant detective, nodding to signal the end of the conversation.

Dan is properly flabbergasted by the end of the conversation. He began to walk out of the room, signaling for Amenadiel to follow.

Ella watches the boy. His eyes follow Ameadiels back until he's out of sight. He seems uncomfortable so she smiles softly at him, waving gently.

The boy tilts his head in confusion, then Ella watches in delight as he copies her.

Ella crouches a little way in front of the kid. His unnatural eyes flick down to her face, where she wears an appraising look. "Hello," she waves again. "I'm Ella." She points to herself.

The boy's brow furrows in frustration.

"Hello" he copies, his strange accent distorts the word so its barely distinguishable to her. A self satisfied smirk appears on his face as he responds. "I'm Samael."

A pang of familiarity arises as Ella watches the boy. Perhaps he was related by blood to Lucifer. It would make sense, as his hair and eyes are similarly dark, and the slight curl of his hair is similarly adorable.

Ella continues to play with the boy even as they vacate the interrogation room. In the bullpen she leads him into her office and shows him around. "Computer." She elaborates as she gestures at the old PC. He stares at it with blank eyes.

"Computer." He repeats. Every time he repeats a word, Ella notices his accent becomes less and less noticeable. He still doesn't seem to understand though because he begins to press random buttons on the keyboard. Ella wonders if they had computers where he was from in Europe. Surely he had at least heard of them. Ella moves the mouse across the screen, watching for his reaction. He lets out a bored sigh. "Lame." he says.

Ella bursts out laughing.

he shoots her a strange look.

"You ready to go home. With your big brother Amenadiel?" She asks. She doesn't expect him to respond or even to understand, but something about her question caught his attention.

"My brother, Amenadiel?" He repeats. He has this shocked look on his face, but Ella can't understand why.

He says something to himself in his native language, turning around to eye Amenadiel through the glass. "That man is a suspicious character." He says, in almost perfect English.


	5. Let's Speak Candidly

Samael does a lot of listening, and not a lot of talking. He watches the bigger version of Amenadiel's every move, he can tell the angel feels uncomfortable. It almost feels good to watch him squirm. But of course, he still requires his help to get back to where he belongs.

The human chatter is easy to listen to at first, but just like before out on the street the voices begin to muddle together into a single, continuous roar. The walk is stiflingly crowded. Humans here walk in large groups, their bodies all squished together. As mobs approach he fears they'll wash him away like a great wave, but at the last second the wave parts and he can breathe again. Not to mention all the noise. Cars beeping. People shouting. Buildings pinning him in from all sides-

"Lucifer, we're here." Amenadiel cuts in.

Samael gasps, his breath returning rather abruptly.

"W-where?" He pants, his heart fluttering in his chest like a skittish butterfly. "And- And why do you keep calling me by that stupid title?" He grimaces. The eldest brother would never address him this formally and respectfully, he is-well, was too uppity to acknowledge him like that.

The bigger Amenadiel is even more intimidating than his version. He's built like a tank, all muscle and broad shoulders. He seems so large when he peers down at him from that high, just like new human buildings. So really, Amenadiel should have only grown to be more frustratingly egotistical.

"Oh. Right. Do you prefer Samael?" Amenadiel asks with a slight smile. Samael feels a peculiar tingle in his chest as he notices the warmth in his older brother's eyes.

He averts his gaze, caught off guard. "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." It comes out unexpectedly polite. He doesn't mean for it to sound like it was Amenadiel's choice.

"You're going to stay here awhile, just until we can figure out how to get you back home." Amenadiel announces, leading him through a long line of humans. They wear strange, tight clothing and stare at him with curious eyes. He stares right back, equally confused.

"Don't be afraid, they're only human." Amenadiel accuses, playing at being gentle.

Samael scoffs at his remark. "I'm not afraid of them."

It's not so bad out there, but then suddenly there are people everywhere. His eyes go wide, and his breath catches in his throat. He gets a glimpse of something he thinks he's not supposed to see, but then Amenadiel is covering his eyes.

"How is this place still open, does it run itself?" Samael overhears his brother muttering. He gasps as he's lifted from the floor, Amenadiel holding him close. Was this all really necessary?

He begins to struggle after a few seconds, but by this time Amenadiel is already setting him back down. Samael blinks, a little bewildered.

When he can see again, all he notices are the metal walls. His heart starts to flutter again, and his body moves inadvertently closer to Amenadiel.

"Wha-what's happening? I don't understand."

"It's alright, we're going somewhere safe. Everything here is safe."

"If it's so safe, then what'd you cover my eyes for?"

"It was only to protect you."

"So it wasn't safe, you were lying!"

"It was safe enough."

This new Amenadiel is hiding something from him. He could smell it.

The metal walls open, and Samael takes a few cautious steps until he's free from the strange metal cage. The walls slide closed behind him and a whirring noise emanates from within the shaft.

"It's only an elevator. It brought us here." Amenadiel mocks him with an amused smile. Of course he would rub his new human knowledge in his face, after all, he was still Amenadiel.

"Elevator…" he tests under his breath, not wanting his brother to overhear.

Crimson seeps in from the glass, everything within blanketed by the light. Samael follows it to the balcony, red glinting in his eyes in an eerily familiar way.

Curiously he tests the door, managing to figure out the relatively easy mechanism.

The wind steals his breath away as the glass door opens, whipping through his hair and clothes. From up here, he can see the entire town, even the tops of some of the tall buildings. Glass and shiny metal glints in the low light, cars reduced to specks of light cramping the streets.

He doesn't know how he got up here. Perhaps it was the elevator? It must have some mechanism too. It all seemed rather unstable, buildings this high.

The town is bathed in that crimson, it only becomes more intense as the sun sinks lower. His chest becomes sore from the effort it takes to breathe up here. The longer he stares at the town, the more it starts to look like something else entirely.

The lights start to catch flame, and a crackling sound fills his ears as he realizes it's the whole town. His eyes start to water, and sweat beads down his neck. He's choking on ashes as he watches with bated breath. He'd known it was going to happen like this. He'd known. But still, he could not draw back, unable to look away. The fire leaps into the heavens, smog mingling with the overcast sky. The heavens were screaming, face flushed red with righteous anger.

He watches until the town is little more than a smoldering pile. Steam rises from the ashes as the rain washes away the last remnants of flame. His eyes are heavy, and he thinks that maybe his body has lost the ability to move. But evidently, as stars wink at him from above, he finds it hadn't after all.

This was all part of His plan. Best to keep moving.

The same stars wink at him from above the new human city. He thinks that maybe he's been out here too long.

Amenadiel is talking to himself on the couch, so Samael moves closer to inspect him. He'd really gone insane, hadn't he?

"Call me back, now. This is important." He growls, sounding agitated.

"What are you doing?" Samael asks, shooting him a strange look. "Have you finally cracked or something?"

Amenadiel runs a hand down his face, and when he removes it he is wearing a faux smile. "No, I have not 'finally cracked' I'm just trying to get ahold of somebody on this communicator. Humans call it a phone." He says, sounding strained.

"Well, don't push yourself." Samael grins, grabbing the 'phone' out of his hand easily. He feels the surface with his fingers, finding it was smooth for the most part with a few ridges poking out. "How do you use this thing?" He asks. He can't seem to figure out the mechanism for this one.

Amenadiel sighs exasperatedly, plucking it from his grasp. He presses one of the ridges and the smooth part lights up. Samael leans over the back of the couch, observing in rapt attention. With his finger he inputs a pattern made up of four symbols, Samael commits it to memory.

"That's how." He says, showing him the phone screen. Samael nods, grabbing for it, but Amenadiel is already tucking it away in his coat.

"Hey!" He grumbles.

"Not for kids, sorry."

"I'm-! I'm not a-"

"You are just a kid, and after all kids here go to sleep when the sun sets."

Samael deflates. Amenadiel points to a room across the space irritably, not so much as a word to explain himself. Samael huffs in displeasure. He didn't need any help anyway, he concluded, trudging his way into the room.

…..

Amenadiel's face comes slowly into focus, with a yawn and a stretch, Samael momentarily forgets his surroundings. It's silly considering he had awoken to none other than the older version of his brother's ugly mug staring down at him.

Last night he'd been impressed at the comfortability the bed had to offer, trying not to feel too overwhelmed by its size. But of course, Amenadiel had to spoil his night's rest.

"You're awake, little brother."

Samael doesn't make a move to get up, his eyes swiveling to shoot Amenadiel a petulant glare, still bleary with sleep. Did he really have to state the obvious? He was the one responsible for his current awakeness, after all, it shouldn't be surprising.

"I thought you'd be pleased, after all you were murmuring in your sleep." Amenadiel chastises.

He grumbles something indecipherable into the mattress, curling up tighter as if to block him out, pressing his knees to his chest and tucking his face in.

"Anyhow, I've gotten you some proper human clothing." Amenadiel says, plopping a bag down on the bed. "Hey." he shakes the boy a bit, earning a final complaining moan before the kid relents.

"And from now on, I'll be speaking mostly in English. English is the new human language you've been learning about."

"Ok, fine." Samael replies curtly, lifting the strange crinkly bag, and poking around inside. Human clothing was different than it used to be. He couldn't decide if he liked it.

"Are we going to leave this place soon?" He asks gloomily, trying to resist eating the food with his fingers. Food is weird, honestly, it seems useless to him. Why did Amenadiel insist that they have some? Unusual, really.

"This apartment? Well, I suppose. You do want to see our mother, right? She's here on Earth as well."

Samael's fork clatters gracelessly from his grip, clanging on the ceramic plate.

"She is in a human body at the moment, so it might seem strange-"

"Mum's here?" He breathed, a rush of heat surging inside him. It didn't feel quite at home in his little angel body, stinging him in a way he didn't think it should have.

"She is for now." Amenadiel insists.

"But why would Father do that?" Samael interjects forcefully, his eyes sharp as daggers, holding a familiar hardness about them. "If this is the future, then-" he breaks off. Swallowing. "Then something major happens. Doesn't it. Between mum and dad."

"You-you don't need to know that." Amenadiel mutters lowly, Something about his tone of voice sending an involuntary shiver down his spine.

"K-know what? What is it!" Samael persists, his breath coming out in short puffs. "What are you hiding from me, Amenadiel?" He accuses, voice breaking like fragile bone. It's most humiliating, especially when he receives no answer. Amenadiel just shakes his head, a somber, pitying look in his eye.

He wants to scream but instead settles for planting his face into the table. A quiet thud echoes through the silent apartment.

The release of tension helps a little, and Samael finds he's already calming down.

A gentle hand rests on his for a second, rubbing circles into his skin. Samael doesn't allow it for very long though, eventually drawing his hand back into himself, gripping it tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was. It was selfish of me to think I could get away with lying to you." Amenadiel apologizes softly after some time. "But I wasn't deceiving you when I said that I only want to protect you."

"I don't need your protection." Samael mumbles into the table.

Amenadiel doesn't respond to that.

"Come with me." He says finally, a few minutes later. "Wear your coat."


	6. An Unruly Meeting

She twists the knob, half expecting to find the face of her ex, or perhaps rows of perfect teeth, drawn in a wholly too wide grin as her partner barges in to interrupt whatever day off she could have been having. But what she finds is more puzzling than predictable. Amenadiel, complete with a lopsided grin that looks a little forced, if not a little awkward.

"Amenadiel…" Chloe says his name out loud as if it would make it make more sense to her. "If you're here for Maze she's not here. I haven't seen her actually." That must be the reason, after all her and Lucifer's brother didn't have any other reasons to see each other. She had always found him to be a little bit of an oddball, like his brother he didn't seem to know how to behave like an average person. Despite his quirks, anyhow, Amenadiel was a lot more civilized than Lucifer to be sure.

"She isn't?" That forced smile wanes somewhat, as if he had considered it pointless to continue holding, or perhaps it had just gotten a little painful. Chloe nods, and his smile falls away completely. "I thought so, I haven't been able to get a hold of her." He grunts.

"Why do you need her…" Chloe begins, about to assure him of her whereabouts, probably off on a bounty like usual. As always she doesn't give any notice to when she's leaving or when she's coming back, just wanders in and out like a stray cat. But her eye catches on something she hadn't expected, and her words wander away before she can say them.

A boy. A tiny one, standing slightly behind Amenadiel. He has dark hair with a few stray curls sticking out at odd angles. But it's mostly his eyes that have captured her attention, they hold an intensity she's never seen in a child.

Amenadiel notices her lapse in attention and looks down himself, his eyes squinting in scrutiny. The child, who couldn't be more than four or five, matches his gaze with a rebellious grin, a challenge in his eyes.

"Wha-" Chloe begins, but she is unsure of where she was going.

"He's my brother." Amenadiel hastily supplies, his expression nervous now. Chloe finds her eyes glued to the child once again, failing to make a connection as she had failed once before between the two older brothers. He must be adopted as well, then. It seemed odd all the same for someone so young.

But then again, the grin the boy had been wearing seemed, in a lesser intensity, familiar. Perhaps he had more in common with Lucifer than Amenadiel. The boy pushes his way past his brother's legs, peering into the room as if expecting some treasure, but his expression quickly turns to disappointment. "Why were you trying to hide this place from me? It's boring." He drones, and Chloe is surprised both by the maturity of his voice and his strange accent,, mentally updating her guess at his age by at least a few years, even with his immature size.

Amenadiel puts a firm hand on his shoulder, and the boy's expression morphs to one of slight fear, but it quickly settles into annoyance. "I'm not afraid of you," he declares. Amenadiel immediately removes his hand, frowning in regret as he clasps them behind his back. The boy's eyes follow the movement, lingering a moment longer before he redirects his attention to Chloe. "Even if you're all bigger than me, don't let yourselves think you can boss me around."

Amenadiel sighs in distress, eyeing Chloe with a burdened expression. She laughs, bending down to the boy's level. "What's your name?" She asks gently, in a voice she has reserved mostly for Trixie when she's trying to be especially delicate.

The child takes a half step back, but stops himself before he could collide with Amenadiel. "Don't talk to me like that," He grunts, scoffing as if affronted. Chloe is too taken aback to respond, wondering if she had guessed his age wrong again, but he was far too small to be much older.

Chloe matched his intentful stare, peering into those dark depths and finding herself lost. Any other kid would have found her stern gaze too intimidating to hold, but to her surprise, she found it was she who broke eye contact. She stood slowly, meeting Amenadiel's eyes with a look of bewilderment. He looks shaken, so much so Chloe begins to feel something more is going on she doesn't know about.

"Chloe asked for your name, just give it." He nudges the boy gently, but he pulls back from the touch, frowning.

"Samael, dammit." He tells her, begrudgingly.


	7. Venom Of God

Trixie studies the new addition with intentful, owl-like eyes. He looks a few years younger than her, but he seems to be impervious to her mother's signature stern look.

He looks uncomfortable under her scrutiny, his eyes sneaking curious looks in her direction. "What's your issue, human child?" He asks, shakily. He has a somewhat nervous disposition, fiddling with his fingers and shooting her askance glances. "Why do you stare?"

Trixie draws her elbows up, leaning her head into her hands. "You talk weird." She tells him. "Mommy didn't make you put any money in the swear jar."

He raises an eyebrow. "The what?" He asks incredulously.

"The swear jar."

"You put human currency - in a jar? Why?"

"You're funny." Trixie sniggers. "Just like Lucifer."

He inhales sharply, fixing her with a deer-in-the-headlights sort of look. "Just like?" He asks after a longish pause, worrying his lower lip.

"You're his brother, aren't you?" Trixie's beams, finally figuring it out. "You're just like him."

"Well, hope so." He says with a wan smile, looking rather ill.

"Sam, is it?" Chloe, the human woman, asks.

"No, it's Samael. Nobody calls me that." He lies. He rather hates the nickname, for both Amenadiel and Michael use it to tease him occasionally.

"Samuel?" The child squeaks, tilting her head like a curious sheepdog.

"Ag! It's Samael." He corrects again, suitably irritated.

"You talk weird," Trixie says again, resting her chin in her hands and playing with her lower lip.

Chloe shushes the girl with a flustered smile. "That's not very nice, Trixie." She admonishes.

"No, it's not very. You talk weirdest than me." He mutters bitterly.

"It's weirder." The girl smiles, twirling a strand of hair around with a triumphant gleam in her eye. He scowls, deciding he does not like the human child.

"Now, Trixie. Don't be a know-it-all." Chloe frowns.

Amenadiel is giving him a look. Samael knows he should have already figured out the grammar, but Amenadiel wasn't giving him much to work with.

"I want to leave," Samael tells him. Chloe is giving Trixie what looks like a Stern talking to. And quite right.

"What? Already? After you burst in here, so eager?" Amenadiel teases with a terrible smile that makes Samael want to punch his teeth in.

"That child is a vindictive, foul-mannered girl. I want to leave." He curses in broken English, filling in the blanks with what must seem like an archaic version of human latin.

"Behave." Amenadiel scolds, a twinkle in his eye.

Samael sulkily returns to his stool, and the two children stare at each other unhappily as Amenadiel and the human woman discuss something out of earshot.

"Pancakes?" Trixie asks with a tilt of her head.

…

Gabe was a weak-willed, agreeable sort. He had a frame of tawny, shoulder-length hair. He was older than Samael and much bigger, but he wasn't the brawny sort. He was an easy one to mess with, foolish and easily tricked, and he tumbled over easily in fights. Samael was sure he could beat him if he tried, even though he was smaller.

Even though he was small, Samael knew he was ready to visit earth. Many of his older siblings had gone, Gabriel being the most notorious. He had been to earth more than any of them had. He was likened as God's most trusted messenger. Samael turned green at the thought. Why didn't father trust him?

He noticed the archangel preparing to depart, perking up like a hound at mealtime.

Gabriel drew out his wings, the light brown plumage of feathers bracing, the powerful muscles of his back dancing in anticipation of flight as the archangel crouched low.

Samael gasped, alarmed. He sprinted to catch up to his brother, shouting to get his attention. "Gabe! Gabe, wait!" He yelped, little legs pumping underneath him.

Gabriel waited patiently for him to catch up, his wings relaxing against his back as he stood upright. "Lucifer." He bowed respectfully.

Samael ducked his head hastily in reciprocation. "Gabe- Gabriel." He took care remembering to say his full name.

Samael, good to see you!" He said cheerfully, greeting the smaller angel underfoot with a polite smile.

Samael bore his ground, sparing no time to state his intentions after the tiresome pleasantries. "Take me with you." He demanded.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching in amusement. "Are you gonna hurt me if I don't?" He asked, pretending to size him up.

Samael looked scandalized. "Of-Of course not." He said, eyes round with horror. "I wouldn't hurt you." He sounded baffled at the mere idea.

Gabriel straightened out, his smile growing broad. "That's a relief." He sighed, miming wiping sweat from his brow.

"Stop goofing around. I want to come." Lucifer chided.

"I'm not so sure." Gabriel said, and it looked as if he was actually considering it. "Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked finally.

"Yes!" Samael answered hastily, bouncing on his heels excitedly. "I can handle it." He insisted, forcing himself to stand still.

Gabriel looked him over searchingly, nodding in confirmation at what he saw. "Alright." He conceded.

Samael could barely believe the words. Just like that? He couldn't move from shock for a few moments, before he shook himself out of it and beamed like the sun.

….

Amenediel explains, rather nervously, to her the circumstances of the boy's sudden appearance. He confirms her suspicions, in halting, flustered sentences. Samael was a strange name for a kid, but then according to Amenadiel the kid was related to Lucifer, so the sentiment was somewhat overshadowed.

Chloe's relaxing day off was not to be.

Amenadiel was a solid guy, and his cheesy smile was hard to turn down, not that she would have in the end, but it certainly didn't help. Anyway, that's how Chloe got roped into watching yet another of Lucifer's strange family members, and on a saturday, too. Somehow Lucifer had still managed to screw up her day off, however indirectly. Although she had to admit, learning anything about her partner's life was a rare and novel experience. If her knowledge of his background was a casefile, it'd be a single page, and that most of it was pieced together from foggy metaphors did not bode well for its accuracy.

Trixie watches impassively as the skittish boy - Samael - takes a cautious bite of moist, buttery cake. He eyes her strangely as he chews, his brows furrowing in suspicion.

"Good, huh?" Trixie asks knowingly. "My mommy makes the best pancakes."

"The purpose of food still eludes me," Samael informs her flatly, swallowing. "The taste is interesting- what is it made of?"

At his inquiry Trixie's stare goes vacant. "Uh... Powder?"

It is at this point Chloe approaches, Samael's confusion and Trixie's shocking ignorance ignored in favor of explaining the situation to the disagreeable pair.

"Wait…" Samael swallows hard, turning to look at his adopted brother, pinning the man in place with a hurt filled glare.

"Amenadiel?" Samael scoffs.

Amenadiel halts, turning to face him, armed with a raised eyebrow. Samael storms up to meet him at the door. Chloe rests her hands on her hips, but remains silent.

The boy snarls something at him in a language she can't even begin to place.

Amenadiel feigns ignorance, looking around as if confused. "Excuse me? I can't seem to understand you."

Samael looks from Amenadiel to the two of them in frustration, finally settling on leaning in closer. He whispers something softly, vulnerably.

Amenadiel smiles broadly, seemingly oblivious. "Good luck." He says, patting him on the shoulder amicably. "Oh, and play nice." He adds meaningfully, before turning to leave. Samael slumps as the door shuts behind him.

Chloe is already regretting her choices not even a minute after Lucifer's strange brother's departure. It doesn't take long to notice Trixie and the boy will not get along. The bickering takes off exactly where it left off, Chloe massaging her temples in anticipation of a headache.

"Great going, Decker."

….

Gabriel landed smoothly, Samael just behind him. They walked among the houses, seemingly invisible to the humans with their wings tucked out of sight.

"Why are we here?" He asked, looking around at the lavish houses and the thriving square. Merchants and townspeople traded glimmering gold for luxurious trinkets and fine linen. Children's faces were alight with joy as their parents spoiled them rotten with warm pastries and small playthings.

"To warn them," Gabriel answered ominously.

"Of what?" Samael squeaked, looking around in alarm.

"A fiery storm. At sunset tomorrow a single, sudden bolt of lightning will strike the rooftops, and the flame will spread rapidly to envelop the entire town." Gabriel said solemnly.

Samael yelped. "We'll have to hurry! All their animals and possessions will have to be loaded up and moved! And where will they go? How will they survive?" Samael asked anxiously, watching the townspeople talk and trade in peaceful ignorance.

"If they heed the warning they will be saved," Gabriel informed him, something soft and fragile in his eyes as he watched a giggling group of boys run past.

Samael swallowed thickly, a bitter lump in his throat. "Why doesn't He just redirect the lightning, have it strike somewhere else, somewhere harmless." He suggested quietly.

"It is a test, the lightning must strike the town."

"But why?"

"This city is wicked, they have stumbled upon great riches and it has caused the hate and greed in them to fester and breed. They stumble over each other in pursuit of a glimmer of gold."

Samael watched with horrified eyes as a woman led her two children down the street, one hand on the back of each of their precious heads. The two appeared his age, but they seemed like newborns to him, milling down the street, not a clue of what lay before them, frail and helpless. "How about them, they don't look guilty. They haven't done anything wrong." Samael objected, his voice squeaking against his will.

"It's not our place to judge them, Samael." Gabriel supplied sympathetically.

"Then father will spare them, won't he?" Samael asked with a certain surety, relief evident in his tone.

"If they heed the warning," Gabriel says again, doubt and concern flickering in his eyes as he looks down at the younger angel's hopeful expression.

The next day the two angels watched from the crowd as a man raved wildly about the coming of the end.

"By tonight I tell you! God will take this town back, I heard it with my own ears!" He shouted against the scoffing and jeering.

"An angel visited me. The angel told me this." The old man shouted again, sounding on the verge of tears. "We'll all die if we don't leave now." He cried, weak from the abuse.

"Like an angel would visit you, old fool." A man laughed.

"I swear. An angel visited me! He told me to warn everyone to leave town." He shook, wincing against the sneering masses. People had started to throw small pebbles, although few of them hit their target.

Before any of them could actually hit him, the old preacher bent under the pressure, falling to the ground to issue one last warning before scampering off to escape the onslaught.

Samael watched, horrified.

Gabriel began to turn away, bracing his wings for flight.

"W-wait!" Samael gasped, tugging on his robe before he could leave. "That's it? That's all you're going to do? Come on, give them another chance. How were they supposed to know the prophecy was real?" He appealed.

"That was all I could do. It was the fault of the people they refused to listen." Gabriel recited stonily.

Samael shook his head in denial. "No. No, it's not true. All you have to do is appear to them, they'll be sure to listen then."

"I'm afraid we can do no more," Gabriel said softly, sympathy in his eyes. He ruffled Samael's hair comfortingly. "Come on. It's time for us to return."

"Okay," Samael said through gritted teeth.

Gabriel smiled softly one last time before he took off into the sky.

Samael did not follow.

…

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

Samael pastes on an indulgent smile, allowing her to inspect his hands despite knowing full well there were no cuts. When she's finished he allows himself a glimmer of remorse. "Sorry I broke your…" He stares at the broken pieces. What the heck is that? "...thing."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're not hurt. Anyways, it was Trixie who pushed you." At this she redirects her attention to said culprit, who blinks innocently back at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She claims.

"You could have gotten him hurt, Trix, apologize."

"Sorry." Trixie offers flatly. Chloe crosses her arms, and Trixie squirms under the look she's given.

"Give us a moment will you, Sam?"

"Samael." He mumbles, but compiles anyways.

His feet take him back out into the open air as he considers Trixie's unfortunate personality. He dwells on it in the back of his mind as his thoughts wander to other places.

…..

The sun began to sink quickly, and the small boy's heart pounded in his chest like the beat of a mighty war drum, counting down the minutes until hell opened up and swallowed the town whole.

A thick fog surrounded the town, and Samael became confused. The fog seemed to form shapes, faces, bodies, he sought after them only to find empty air. He ambled around, his arms outstretched to feel for his surroundings. "Hello?" He called out uncertainly. "Hello! Is anybody there?" He cried. No answer.

"If-if anyone can hear me, please listen. There's going to be a storm, and it's going to-" the rest of his words were swallowed by a massive boom. He could feel the air fill with electricity as the ground shook to its very foundations.

His hair stood on end and his eyes grew wide as a rooftop caught, the fire beginning to jump from house to house in a perverted game of hot potato.

"Burn…" he uttered, his throat tight.

.…..

At one time Samael had been obsessed with the mortal realm. He'd always wanted to visit it, to experience for himself the wonders of human life, their customs and their ingenuity. Now, however, after he'd finally gotten what he'd always wanted, he dreads it to his very soul. Every visit to earth became another nightmare keeping him up at night.

Somewhere along the line, the name Samael had become synonymous with death and destruction.

Amenadiel's words from yesterday bring him pause as he studies the sprawling city around him. His claims seem outlandish, like a childish hope, or the declaration of a man whose sanity had escaped him long ago. Now there's a thought, Samael muses idly as he leans against the railing. The humans of this time don't fear God, he'd said, they don't depend on his guidance. The humans of this time depend on themselves.

His lips twitch into a satisfied smirk at the thought. Dizzy with wonder his eyes travel upwards, until all he can see is the blue of the sky, the serene movement of clouds.

"They don't need you anymore." He whispers. He can't breathe for a gleeful second, winded by a queer feeling he can't name. He can't help the giggle that escapes his lips from the declaration. For once In his life, he feels like he holds the power. He is in control.

He has a sudden desire to leap off the balcony and take off into the sky.

The door creaks open behind him. He startles, having lost track of time.

"Hey… uh, Sam."

"Samael."

"I'm sorry about pushing you into mom's elephant." Trixie smiles slyly, showing off the gap in her teeth.

So that's what it was. Samael again found it hard to comprehend the purpose of such a trinket.

"Apology accepted," Samael grins, still lightheaded from his revelation. Trixie's unfortunate personality isn't so bad, he decides.

…..

The flames licked harmlessly at his ankles, scorching the pebble street around him easily, fueled by the broken and collapsing remains of houses, of smoldering rubbish, of sentimental treasures, of children's playthings, of fine linen, of mortal lives - cooking flesh and choked screams and hollow pleas. His eyes were wide and glossy, watering against the sweltering heat, and the stink- oh the stink! It was both nauseating and sweet simultaneously, putrid and almost steaky, an infection seeping from skin, warm and festering, and so rich and thick he could almost taste it.

A crowd of bodies flooded from homes and stumbled through streets, pushing against each other, some falling, crying out as unforgiving torrents swept them away, heedless others trampling over anything and everything underfoot.

Samael watched on in horror, frozen in place for a terrible moment. "W-Wait." He murmured, a subdued croak of a thing. "Wait!" It had all happened so fast. He- he couldn't even remember when it had gotten so bad. Had it been instantaneous? The great thundering bolt had seemed to happen only moments earlier- and already the whole sky was ablaze with anger.

He could still help- he could still fix this!

He ran, pushing himself into the mass of flailing bodies. the cloying stench of sweat and fear pressed in on him from all sides, pushing and shoving and pinning him in, leaving no exit nor glimpse of sky visible.

He told himself it was alright, that it was necessary, clenching his eyes shut and biting his lip on impulse.

"Stop!" He declared finally, unfurling his wings. People were thrown asunder, the crowd suddenly stilling, sets of beady eyes swiveling, all landing on him, all enraptured instantly.

He sat there, breathing heavily. "Listen to me!" He commanded. "Stop pushing, you're hurting people!" He appealed.

There was no response to his words. Then suddenly somebody let out a blood-curdling scream, and like a dam breaking, a great moan of fear erupted, wary eyes swiveling up and up and up, petrified and staring at a point far above him.

Although he was only a child, the men seemed to see something entirely different. In fact, he was unsure he appeared the same to any two men. They fell to their knees, quiet noises of shock and awe murmuring about the crowd.

Samael, a timid fledgling watched in fear as they fell to worship him. His knees were shaking like that of a newborn deer.

"An angel!" Somebody shouted. "A demon!" Another objected. "A great hound, must be as large as a horse!" Many of them began to flee in fear, faces smeared with dirt and soot disappearing amongst the ash and smoldering houses.

"Wait! Wait- I'm here to help!" He pleaded, his hands out in a gesture of peace. Seeing him begin to move forward, many fled faster, the air ripe with screams.

Samael stopped, his arms falling limp at his side, suddenly alone. He looked to the sky in question.

"Are you doing this?" He cried, aggrieved, into the swirling plumes of smoke that enveloped the night sky. He began to breathe heavy, anger bubbling inside him. "You never cared before!" He accused. "You've never cared about me before! So what's the great sodding point? Why now? Why at all!" He screamed, increasingly frustrated no one could hear him, none of the men at his feet, not Gabriel, who had long since fled, not his father, who remained silent and impassive like he had been for nearly as long as he could remember. It hurt bitterly.

He couldn't feel the flames licking at his heels, but nonetheless a terrible pain knotted in his chest. The sounds of screaming humans smothered him like smoke, making it hard to breathe, to function. In a desperate ploy to escape it, he began to run. Faster than he had ever run before, and with legs shaking like reeds, Samael fought to get away.

He collapsed some time later, watching with eyes weak with shock as hands of flame reached longingly into the heavens, colored with the sounds of distant misery.


End file.
